wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FirestarIDN
This is my talk page. If you have any questions, requests, or something else, please leave a message, but first please begin with a heading, and don't forget to sign your message with four tidles. Thanks for your messages. From January 2015, I will be archiving earlier messages in this talk page. If you don't see your old posts below, this means that they have been archived. Click here if you want to view them. Promotion to Admin Congratulations FirestarIDN, In recognition of your service to the maintenance of this wiki, I have decided to promote your rights to administrator. This position now gives you access to: *Rollback page edits (reverts pages to a prior edit, including edit history) * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * users who are vandalising the wiki from editing, etc. *grant and revoke chat moderator rights. *edit the wiki's . *edit . If you are unsure on some of the admin functions, see the for more details. Keep in mind, you will still be unable to promote/demote users as this is part of the Bureaucrat title. I wish you all the best of this promotion and hope that your contributions can help build on this wiki. Yours sincerely Gilke001 (talk) 23:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wipeout Central Admininstrator Welcome Tool Hi Firestar, Just letting you know, i have enabled wikia's Welcome Tool which publishes an automated welcome message to any new contributors on the wiki. As part of its code, I have set the signature to "@latest", which means that the message will be signed by the most recently active admin. Go to here for more info. Gilke001 (talk) 04:05, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude... I assumed that you would be more appreciative of my edits to those two articles, but I guess I was dead wrong. Your message kinda makes me feel like I'm an outsider to this wiki, and that I shouldn't even be here for not being all-out fan of the series. All I wanted is to be a good samaritan kind of an editor, but our ideals on how articles should be like to the viewer would cause even more friction between us. All you want is for the articles to be easy for the viewer to understand, while I wanted the articles to have a little more depth and grammatical fixings. :( PS: I'll agree to leave those two articles alone for at least one month. Oh, and are any other articles fair game? I don't want for us to be at each other's throats, you know! JustAlex93 (talk) 18:49, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Careful... Hi Firestar, I am aware that you have been having a little issue with JustAlex93 in regards to edits done to the Qirex and the Piranha P.666 articles, particularly your threat of banning him. If his constant edits have been annoying you, either discuss to him or me what you think is wrong and how you would like it to be resolved. As I had just read in our guidelines: Reverting is too powerful sometimes. The last thing I would want to see is someone being banned from this site, especially if they were attempting to edit in good faith. I have resolved this and removing the information that is in question (in the P.666 article) and hope this issue can be resolved quickly. Here's the link to what I wrote to JustAlex93 if you want to know how I've approached this issue. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Gilke001 (talk) 00:07, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Dude I saw what you did to the article about the Fall of the F9000. You revert my edit, and then you did an edit of your own with wording just like what I use in my edits, particularly in the part where Tigron was blackmailing Overtel. Are you acknowledging that plural terms work best, or are you doing something...unbecoming of an admin. I sincerely hope that you are not on the latter, dude. JustAlex93 (talk) 01:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) PS: Please, whatever you do, don't act as if you own any article that you edit. It's unbecoming of an admin, and that's the last thing that Gilke001 would want to see on this wiki! Return to Active Moderating Ok. Based on what I've seen, it's a combination of who's better explaining a particular passage; how much length is given to each article and constant edits and reverts between yourself and Firestar. As such, I will return to actively moderating the wiki to verify if the edits do meet with how the articles are written and (hopefully) sort out this issue. In the meantime, I'll write up a list of guideline to how the articles are written which must be followed at all times. JustAlex is not trying to damage/alter the wiki away from how it is originally written but he does have a few flaws with his edits. Fingers corssed this issue can be resolved :) Gilke001 (talk) 12:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey FirestarIDN Let's not argue about whose wording sounds more fitting in edits anymore, now that Gilke001 has returned to active moderating. One wrong move from either of us, and we're in trouble! JustAlex93 (talk) 00:36, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ...yet I still haven't played...Wipeout... I noticed on your user page that you have yet to lay any of the Wipeout games. Of course, I didn't realise this when I made you admin last year. But, it would be a good idea to actually play the games so you have a better view on how the games work so you could help your position as an admin. I'm not demoting you, I would just like to see both admins actual Wipeout players as well. Thanks Gilke001 (talk) 23:19, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dude I understand that you're an admin, but please, try to be more grateful of my edits. Plus, why refer an organization as the "director" of the F9000 Race Commission? The term "director" refers to a single person, not an entire organization. You'll end up making Overtel sound more like a singular person and less like an organization. Why not simply say in the Tigron article that Overtel was controlling the Race Commission? JustAlex93 (talk) 03:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Pictures --Astral Spirit (talk) 17:58, January 14, 2015 (UTC) How on earth am I supposed to delete, remove or replace a picture? I did it somehow last night after pulling out all my hair for an hour but can't remember how I did it? I need to replace 4 more of the pics as I have revised them. I understand your concerns, but unfortunately only the wiki admins have the right to delete or remove pictures, so you will have to ask any admin for request to remove certain pictures. As for the four pictures you were intending to replace, which one? If you are intending to replace certain pictures by uploading a new file on them, it will be nice if you do it at your own. And oh, tell me why you put your signature at the beginning of your posts. I believe it would be better if you put that at the end instead. FirestarIDN (talk) 13:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) --Astral Spirit (talk) 14:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi, there is a way on here to replace a picture, I found it once by accident & now can't remember how I found it. I was merely asking how to do this/ find this, & regarding the signiture at the end/ bottom, this is wrong. I am not writing a hand writen letter & for the entire history of the internet & my 20 years using such, in messengers & forums a persons identity, wether a picture or just a user name, has always appeared at the front of their post. The programing of this site to auto place it at the end should be changed to conform to what we all know & is more common sense. Imagine meeting someone for the first time & not looking at who your meeting, & then shaking feet instead of hands. This is exactly what putting a signiture at the end of something is like. A person should know who they are talking to before u then read what they are saying. Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'd better not bother about your habit of starting your messages with four tidles. As for the pictures, don't worry, I'll take care of them for you. FirestarIDN (talk) 16:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) --Astral Spirit (talk) 20:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) thanks, but I only need to know how to replace 4 of the pics I have uploaded, u don't know which of them I need to replace & u do not have the ones to replace them with. Another thing about the signiture, the persons user name is auto posted to the location of the curser, so when a person has just finished writing, that would be at the end of the piece. This doesn't mean it is the correct way to do something just because there are those who don't think to move the curser position back to the top, no offence, :) --Astral Spirit (talk) 20:52, January 15, 2015 (UTC) After my reply I found how to replace the pics & it is done now, thanku. Sebenco Climb Trivia Hey, is it okay if I can edit Sebenco Climb on the trivia part? Cause on having WipEout HD/Fury I was on speed lap mode and I like to take pictures on there of my ship which I was actually on the phantom level which I am pretty far on the campaign, but above the Van-Uber billboard is a WipEout Pure Piranha wallpaper I guess Studio Liverpool forgot to remove that or it is a easter egg. So I don't know what to do at this point, so let me know! FlyinglikeaIcaras (talk) 23:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) FlyinglikeaIcaras Seriously? How about if you upload a picture to show the proof of the Pure Piranha poster and add it to the Sebenco Climb gallery? FirestarIDN (talk) 11:44, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Fan-Fiction Hey FirestarIDN. I'm a new user, however, I've come from time to time to check new findings, etc. The thing is, is that a user that created an account just a couple hours before has made 2 articles completely fan-made. I am not sure about fan-fiction rules in Wipeout Central, as the Guidelines page didn't mention anything but I assume that it is forbidden, or at least the kind of fan material the user has posted. I think it is my duty as a user to keep this Wikia as clean as it can be, with all the info regarding this series we can get here, but as I said before, I do not know the rules about fan-fics here, but I still wanted to bring this user to your attention. If it is allowed, then I'm sorry for disturbing you. That is all. By the way, sorry for the wall of text, I want to be as respectful as I can.Neucom (talk) 01:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Neucom It is forbidden to create articles that have nothing to do with Wipeout. And while the rules do not explicitly mention fan-fiction, it is indeed forbidden that one add a fan-fiction article to this wiki. If you want to create a fan-fiction work, please use your blog, or preferably do it in somewhere else. Talking about that user who created the two articles you reported, don't worry. I've just finished dealing with those articles, and the one who made them has now been banned. Thanks for your question and report. Anyway, I also want to thank you for your recently added article on the Nx1000 prototype AG craft. FirestarIDN (talk) 12:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I wanted to simply stop by here and say a big thanks for cleaning up the trivial edits I've made lately. You made them look much cleaner and worded them better than the state I left them in and I hope you'll continue your fair edits to what I've done as it really helps me learn about contributing well to this wiki. Thanks again! Spiralphea (talk) 21:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) No more bad blood Dude, I know it's been a little over a year since you suspended me from Wipeout Central, and now that my suspension had passed, I don't want for us to have any bad blood between us over how we word things in our edits. JustAlex93 (talk) 18:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your acknowledgement. As far as you're concerned, I would want to apologize for suspending you for this long. Anyway, you did make a promise, do you? Well, let's forget that suspension. And keep on your promise, too. FirestarIDN (talk) 06:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, dude. Oh, and also, I have Wipeout 64 and Wipeout Fusion, but I haven't played any of those in quite a while. Plus, my N64 isn't working quite right. Absolutely refuses to power on, wouldn't you believe it? I don't know if it's the console itself or if I need a new power supply unit. JustAlex93 (talk) 20:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Turns out, I need to replace my N64 power supply. It's gone bad! JustAlex93 (talk) 00:27, February 12, 2016 (UTC) assegai Hello Admin it is Amoy Givans and i would like to ask if i could be a assegai pilot.I have been a hue wipeout fusion fan since i was 6 years old when my dad told me about it,ive been playing wipeout fusion from the very first game and till now. my favrouite has to be F9000 LEAUGE but now im really used to the new wipeout fusion leagues so i would like to be the assegai pilot if you need my infomation if you agree im right here to answer back. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FROM AMOY GIVANS Amoy givavns (talk) 11:56, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi too, Amoy. Thanks for your interesting message, although you seem to have made lots of errors and typos. I see you are a fan of Assegai, aren't you? But I'm sorry, this is not the place for pilot recruitment or something. Besides, do you even know that Assegai do not appear in Wipeout Fusion? Anyway, thanks for your opinion. I don't think you have to respond to the automated welcome message sent to you, though. FirestarIDN (talk) 17:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes & stuff Hey, (first time using talk pages... used to the message walls functon) Was wondering if you would be ok with me creating a few new infoboxes for some of the pages that still have the transparent boxes. I was also considering adding a few other things to the infoboxes like default record times and other track stats if nessary. Similar to the ones i did to the WipEout 2048 track pages on my last visit... i thought i'd ask this time insted of just doing it. LittleBigEater (talk) 14:19, May 3, 2017 (UTC)